Awaken
by ShadowFia
Summary: There, standing in front of her, was Pluto—the God of Death. Long forgotten past is awaken, how long can one remember? One life time ago? What is Yoh remembering? And what does Anna knows? Most important of all,who is Anna? YohxAnnaxHao R&R thanksnot a gr
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Shaman King character, but I love them!

The western side of the Patch Village is desolated and dark. No one ever crossed the paths, not in the night.

But now, the lonely figure of a blond teenager appeared in the little path, walking towards the lake.

Strange sounds filled the place with a mysterious atmosphere, but never did the girl look back, no, not even sideways. It's evident that she had a destination, and that she was walking towards it. She couldn't be bothered to look at anything else.

The silver moon shone on her beautiful yet emotionless face, revealing her identity – Anna Kyouyama. She was deep in thought, and showed no interest to the spirits around her.

Yoh had won the last match_, good._ She thought. Ryu, Horohoror and Chocolove who are obviously too bored decided to celebrate, because Yoh had been against a tough opponent.

The celebration had been chaotic, because Ren and Horohoror had gone into one of their daily argument again. _Again_, she thought.

Anna is not a party girl, and never will be. She remembered sitting in the corner alone, hearing laughter. Ren had performed the oversoul already and was ready to attack Horo who had been calling him names for the past 10 minutes.

She saw Faust and Elize sat in another corner whisper to each other and blush. She felt an emotion stirred up inside her. That's when she heard the call. _The call._

She sneaked out of the house; no one noticed that she's gone. No, why should they? Unless she got angry, no one ever noticed her existence.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She felt it, she sensed it. Dark clouds covered the place, the spirits flew, scared to death once again. She sensed more power around her, and bit by bit, they gathered in front of her. Slowly, she raised her head.

There, standing in front of her, was Pluto—the God of Death.

How is it, guys? I'm new here and this is my first fic, it's not very good as yours, because I had only watched the Chinese vision, and (sadly) I didn't even finish the Anime, I wonder what is the ending? Please somebody tell me?

I really like Anna, and I can't decide to match Anna with Yoh or Hao, suggestion welcomed with open arms! -


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaim: No profit made, unless in my dream…start daydreaming_

_Sorry folks, this is my first fanfic, plus English is not my first language, so…forgive me for any mistakes, corrections and suggestions are welcomed._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Nooooo!" Horohoro screamed as Ren threw him out of the window.

"Hmm, this is such a nice evening; I wish everyday could be like this." Yoh said with a lazy yawn, "no training, so peaceful."

"Anna won't like what you just said." Manta stated the simple yet powerful truth in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hehe, you're right." Yoh admitted it with a nervous laugh, no uses deny the well-known fact of the fear he had of Anna, but then again, who isn't afraid of the Ice Queen. That's when he noticed that Anna is not in the room anymore. Without even knowing it, he got up and begun searching for her.

Opened the door, Yoh saw the pretty yet cold itako, stood alone on the roof, and was watching the sky. _Watching the sky?_ A big question mark appeared in Yoh's mind, he won't be surprised if it's anyone else, but _Anna? Watching the sky?_ _Well… …_

He walked toward her slowly and quietly, oh, and nervously, too. Finally arrived at her side, to his surprise, he found himself looking at a thoughtful and almost… sad Anna, her gorgeous green eyes fixed on the moon.

He has no idea what was bothering her, _I finished today's training, and we won a beautiful battle,_ he wanted to comfort her. So after a mind battle, he bravely put his arm around her shoulder, the shoulder of the Anna Kyouyama. Now, that is courageous, or so he thought.

_Oh, good, now I'll have a red mark on my face, exactly what I need._ He thought sarcastically, cursing himself for being impulsive, closed his eyes and waited for the slap.

But to his great amazement, the slap did not come. Anna remained motionless, no reaction at all. _Now, this is weird._

"Yoh." A soft voice reached Yoh. If he hadn't been staring at Anna and personally saw the word being spoken by her, he'd never believe that she, who speaks only when necessary with her commanding tone, could and would speak in such a soft voice, he had to admit that he is getting uneasy.

"Y-yes?" the stunned young shaman responded.

Anna opened her mouth, and shut it. She had seen how stunned Yoh is, _I'm acting too weird, _she thought,_ I shouldn't go all soft; maybe it's not the right time yet. _After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she opened her mouth again, only this time, spoke with her ever-so-cold tone, "You better win the tournament, or you are dead. You have to train hard. You have to, you must become the Shaman King, do you understand me?"

"Eh? Eh, h-hai!" Yoh knew the magic moment was over. Anna was once again hidden behind her mask of coldness. Which he had tried to remove before, only got rewarded with slaps. But he considered himself lucky after what Tamao told him about Anna's encounter with Hao Asakura, at least Anna had never use the Legendary Left on him…yet.

They stood on the roof, watched the sky with total silence. But the hearts lies inside them might not be as calm as they appeared to be.

* * *

Pendulumxswing: thanks for reviewing, you are the only one who reviewed, I think I should concenraten on my HP fanfic:-( I used Pluto because I don't know what is the Japanese God of Death. Well, thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
